Diamonds
by Forever in Your Heart
Summary: 10 times Ino cried because of Kiba.


Diamonds

_Disgust_

The first time it was like any other night.

The lights were flashing, the music pounding and the bodies were moving together. The smell of sweat and alcohol was everywhere. She was enjoying herself just like every day. Her current partner was a cute boy that she didn't even know the name of. But he had called her gorgeous and he was hot so she had agreed to dance with him. She was letting the sound of the music flow through her.

All of her friends were here. Some dancing, others standing by the bar. She opened her eyes and looked around. Finally her eyes landed on Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. They were standing side by side near the bar. Ino pulled her partner along until they were close enough to be heard.

"Hey Aburame! Inuzuka! Why don't you find yourself some grinding partners?! Unless of course you'd rather be grinding with each other!" She laughed but the smile was soon wiped off her face. Shino showed no reaction but Kiba's eyes met hers for a split second and he quickly looked away. But she was sure there had been disgust in his eyes.

She didn't know why it hurt so much. Kiba wasn't anyone important. And yet it stung. It really stung. That was why without any real explanation she found herself crying in the bathroom. No one ever knew and no one ever would. But she still wondered how he could do that to her.

_Care_

The second time was clearly not her fault.

It was all to do with the alcohol and the hang over. Yes he had been incredibly nice and caring but really she was tougher than this.

He had found her drunker than a skunk at a bar and had brought her home. Even though they were barely friends. If they even were. Then he had held her hair back as she vomited in the toilet for an hour, watered down the alcohol with as much coffee and water he could find and laid her down carefully in her bed. Then when she woke up he had medicine for the headache and had fetched some tea.

She didn`t know why he was being so nice. But he was and now that he was gone she was crying. It was surely the alcohol messing with her brain because their was no reason to be crying.

_Love_

The third time was definitely not a time to be crying.

How many other people cried after being told that they were loved? Not very many. But she did. They had been kissing on her couch when all of a sudden he had just blurted it out. He just said ``I love you.`` She almost passed out.

Then as if to solidify the fact in her mind that she was incredibly stupid, she started to tease him about it. She just started laying into him and unsurprisingly he got angry. He was going to leave and she had to do something.

So she said she loved him too. Luckily it worked. They had kissed for a very long time after that and then he had said it again and left and then quite suddenly she began to cry.

Because he was the first boy to say that. He was the first boy to say, I love you. Stupid Kiba.

_Important_

The fourth time she was just being silly.

Kiba, amazing and wonderful Kiba had just spent the entire day and night making her feel like the most important person in the world and she was crying. She was clearly crazy. The day had been all about her. It was the best day of her life so far and she shouldn`t be crying dammit! But she was. And as she lay across his chest she could only pray that he didn`t wake up.

She would die if she had to explain her tears to him.

_Relief_

The fifth time was about more than just him.

She had just come back from the hospital where she had discovered that Hinata would live. It had taken all of her control to hold it in until now. She was crying for many reasons.

One, that Hinata was going to be alright.

Two, that Kiba wouldn`t have to face the death of Hinata, who she knew was like his sister.

And three becasue she wouldn`t have to tell him the horrible news. She wouldn`t have to be the one that made him cry.

_Scared_

The sixth time was purely his fault.

She had been awaiting his return home from a mission. She had been so excitted. Until he walked through the door bloodied, battered, bruised and broken.

She had yelled and scolded him as she healed him. The scare with Hinata had made her worry like mad and now he came home like this. He should be more careful! He should consider the fact that she was waiting for him and that she explicitly told him _not to die!_ It was like he was trying to disobey her orders. That was why she was crying.

That and the fact that she wasn`t ready to lose him yet.

_Question_

The seventh time almost didn`t count.

Almost. But it did. No matter how hard she had tried to keep those stupid tears in check, a few of them had slipped out. But at least it hadn`t been a total bawl fest.

After all he had only asked one of the most important questions ever. He had only after all asked her to marry him.

_Happy_

The eigth time it actually made sense for her to cry.

She was happier than she could ever remember and that alone called for a good cry. But this was more. She, Ino Yamanaka had just married Kiba Inuzuka. She was so excited she wanted to scream and cry at the same time. She decided crying would benefit everyone`s ears a little better.

And anyway, she was married now. It didn`t matter if she looked terrible.

_Hormonal_

The ninth time it was all becasue of the hormones.

She had been trying to tell him all day but someone ( Mostly Choji) kept interrupting. She had never been very patient but added with her hormones this was going to get ugly. And of course she was petrified of what his reaction would be. What if he wasn`t happy? What if he got angry?

And then because of hormones, Choji and her fear, she cried all over him.

_Pride_

The tenth time it was his face that made her cry.

Their beautiful young daughter was getting married and that made Ino feel old and that was reason enough to cry but she didn`t, not yet. No. She started to cry when Kiba started walking Akina down the aisle. He looked so proud. So happy. And yes he looked like he just might cry.

That made her all blubbery and she just couldn`t stop. Then when they reached the front, Kiba gave Taiyo a hard and threatening stare which made her laugh.

So when he came and sat next to her, she grabbed his hand and cried and laughed at the same time and looked like a complete idiot.


End file.
